Makeover with Love
by sheltie
Summary: a Koumi one-shot that's more friendship than romance.


**Makeover with Love**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon at all_

"No way Mimi, no way" Izzy said vehemently

"Come on Izzy, I'm bored and I need something to do" Mimi whined

"Then go over to Sora's, I'm sure she can entertain you" Izzy said

"She can't, Tai's over there 'helping' her with her tennis swings" Mimi said pouting

Izzy arched an eyebrow

"Since when has Tai been interested in tennis?" the computer whiz asked

"Since a certain girl who bears the crest of Love started to play it" Mimi said

Izzy sighed

"What about Kari, she can spend time with you?" he suggested

"No she can't, she and TK have a play date today, and you know how much Kari looks forward to those since TK lives far away" Mimi said

Izzy sighed again

"Matt, he's sure to like your company" Izzy suggested

"No, he's at guitar lessons" Mimi said

Izzy was about to open his mouth to suggestion someone else when Mimi beat him to the punch.

"Joe is studying for another test and he's in his freak out mode, which you know he isn't great to be around" Mimi said in a matter-of-fact tone

Izzy slumped his shoulders in defeated. Mimi saw this and clapped her hands together with glee.

"Yeah, now let's give you a makeover" Mimi said

Izzy's head snapped up

"No way Mimi, you're not going anywhere near me with anything remotely cosmetic" Izzy said as he picked up one of his textbooks to shield himself

"Oh Izzy, I can do more than girly makeovers" Mimi said sweetly

"No way" Izzy said as he backed up to get some space between himself and his friend

"It will only hurt if you struggle" Mimi said as she stalked towards her victim

Izzy kept backing way not liking the gleam in the girl's eye, sadly though his back hit his desk and he knew he was trapped.

"I got you right where I want you" Mimi said smirking

Izzy was sweating bullets, he knew he was doomed.

"Izzy, you need to relax, all this stress is going to age you faster" Mimi said knowingly

Izzy slumped into his desk chair

"Fine, do your worst" he said resignedly

Mimi clapped her hands together and then tugged him out of his chair.

"Great, first you need a new wardrobe" she said

"What's wrong with what I got?" Izzy asked

"It doesn't say hot computer genius Izzy, it says lame computer nerd" Mimi said

Izzy had not idea what in the world she was talking about and how someone, anyone could tell the difference. But decided he would probably not understand if he asked her to explain.

They headed to the mall and Mimi pulled Izzy into store after store making him try on clothes. She'd hand him an outfit she thought might look good then ushered him into the dressing room, then when he came out she'd inspect him with the scrutiny of an art critic. She'd make a few mumbled comments before she dashed off to find more clothes and have him try on different things by mixing and matching. This went on for four stores or more since he lost count on how many they really went to. When everything was said and done Izzy had all new clothes.

"We're going donate your old clothes when we get back" Mimi said

"You can't be serious Mimi" Izzy said shocked

By the look on her face Izzy could tell she was determined and there was no way of stopping her.

Back at Izzy's she tore through Izzy's closest and dresser grabbing everything except his socks and underwear. This embarrassed Izzy as he didn't want Mimi to see his underwear at all, but she didn't look fazed by it all, like his mom, just another task. Once done, Mimi grabbed a trash bag and filled it with clothes, but she went through each item carefully. This intrigued Izzy a little as he watched Mimi sift and sort through all the clothes he owned and put it in either a keep pile or donate pile. The donate was bigger than the keep pile.

"Alright, now we can put your new clothes away" Mimi said

Izzy sighed

Once the clothes were put away Mimi set the trash bag full of clothes that would be donated out in the hall.

"I'll brings those to a shelter on my way home" Mimi said

"Okay, now what?" Izzy asked

"Now, I give you a haircut" Mimi said smiling

This freaked out Izzy as he grabbed the same book he used before to protect himself.

"No way Mimi, you are not getting anywhere near me with a sharp object" Izzy said

"But Izzy, this is will be part of your new look" Mimi said

"Can't I have a new look and keep my hair the same?" Izzy asked

"No, this is going to be a new you. Now come here" Mimi demanded

Izzy wasn't going to obey, he saw those scissors in her hand and he had no intent of being near when she had them in hand and could do damage to him.

"Oh Izzy, quit being such a baby. Where's that courage you had when we faced Apocalymon?" Mimi asked

"You're ten times scarier than that Mimi" Izzy said

"What did you say Izumi?" Mimi growled

Izzy knew he made a mistake when he told her she is worse than the most vile Digimon they ever faced. Then it happened in a flash, Mimi yanked the book out of Izzy's hands and pulled him into the bathroom and sat him down on the stool. Izzy winced since she wasn't too gentle about it.

"I'll show you scary" Mimi mumbled

This petrified Izzy thus causing him to freeze on the stool.

Mimi was pleased that she now had him right where she wanted him. She also liked that she could fool him by getting angry when she wasn't really. It was a nice trick to have whenever Tai or Matt annoyed her too much. She snipped away hair liked she had no idea of what she was doing and this scared Izzy as his imagination was running wild with the possibilities. He shivered.

"There, all finished" Mimi said proudly

Izzy, who had his eyes closed the whole time opened them and looked up to find that Mimi did a nice job. He was quite shocked as he thought that it would look like a butcher did it, but Mimi actually took her time and made it look good. His hair, which was long to begin with had been snipped down to a short length.

Mimi could tell that Izzy was in shock and she was pleased with that.

"Well now, don't you look handsome" Mimi whispered in his ear

Izzy shivered at this

_What the heck was that, did I just shiver at the sound of Mimi's voice_ Izzy thought

Mimi stood and admired her handiwork, she knew she was good with hair. But another part of her was now thinking how cute Izzy looked now. Mimi shook her head at this.

_What am I thinking, this is Izzy, I don't think of him like that_ Mimi thought

Neither moved as they were too preoccupied with their own thoughts to doing anything else.

"Uh, Mimi, are we finished?" Izzy asked

"Oh, right we are" Mimi said blinking

Izzy got off the stool and with one final look in the mirror he smiled.

Once they were back in his room they were quiet. Neither knew what to do next. The silence was awkward.

"Um, so do you think I can get a date now with this look?" Izzy asked breaking the silence

Mimi looked up and in front of her was a totally different Izzy Izumi. Sure she knew him well enough to know that the only thing that had changed was how he looked, but something was burning inside her that she couldn't put her finger on. It was this look in Mimi's eye that made Izzy very nervous. He never had seen that look in Mimi's eyes before and that scared him some.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Izzy asked

"Yes I am Izzy" Mimi said

"Okay" Izzy said not believing the girl in front of him for a moment

"Well I should get going" Mimi said

"Right, I'll walk you out" Izzy said

Izzy walked Mimi to the door and before she left she gave Izzy a kiss on the cheek. This left the computer genius blushing madly.

"See you later Izzy" Mimi said smiling as she left

Izzy closed the door still blushing.

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of this short little Koumi story it is more of a friendship kind of story than romance, but it has the slight possibility in it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
